Love pulls through
by em0anime
Summary: naruto and sakura finally get 2 go after sasuke again but they run into trouble with akatsuki.sasuke returns but later on sakura is pregnant but is it his? will he accept the child? and when someone is close to death will they live? read and find out.R
1. finding and encountering

SasuSaku Love pulls Through CHTP:1 Encountering and Finding

NOTE THIS IS WHEN SASUKE IS STILL MISSING AND SAKURA AND NARUTO ARE SEACHING FOR HIM.STORY BACKROUND :

Naruto and Sakura were finally granted permission fromTsunade, Jiraya, and Kakashi to look for Sasuke on their own.Little did they know that they are not the only ones searching for Sasuke

"Hey Sakura, "Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"How long do you think it will take to find Sasuke?"

"If I knew thatthen...then..."

"Then what Sakura?"

"I'm not sure but I know we will find him I never did and never give up hope on him"

They continued for a few more hours. Naruto And Sakura both sensedan amonus chakura in the air that was strangely familiar, but still scary.

"Hey Sakura, how about we rest here to night?"

Sakura looked aroundstill having a strange feeling but still agreed. As the evening went onNaruto still felt uneasy about the Sakura, but he couldn't tell Sakura thishe didn't want to worry her. So he said, "I'm going to gather fire woodand water for tomorrow."

"Okay, but don't be shocked if you find me asleep"Sakura stated while yawning. Oh how Naruto wished she didn't say that because he was thinking that by her saying that the unknown person following them would somehow attack her while he is looking for the same person. Sakura is now alone and feeling a bit uptight herself, but tired none the less. She was distracted by the fire, caught offgaurd a few shuriken came flying her way but she dodged the just in time. She had expected this so she grabbed a kunia and ordered her attacker to confront her. "Whoever you are, Come out! I interpreted this so there is no use hiding!" she smirked."Fine then I guess I'll make the first move. "She threw the kunia in her attackers direction but as it left her hand he appeared.

It was no other than...Uchiha Itachi. "Well, Well you are pretty smart but you shouldn't have done anything, you could have possibly live longer. "His voice sounded so cold and heartless she didn't know what was more fighting. His voice or the fact she was alone.

MEANWHILE...Naruto travels to a waterfall and sees a shark like man. "Ki.-Ki.-Kisame what areyou doing here? I know your not alone where is Itachi?"

"My my why do you ask such stupid questions?" Then it Naruto like a stab in the chest

"SAKURA!"

Kisame just chuckled at his actions and replied, "Your not going anywhere. "Kisame then made some hand signs creating a water barrier around the two so they could fight.

"What the hell?" was all Naruto could say. Since he was distracted Kisame saw an opening and lunged to Naruto that was quickly countered attacked by Naruto stabbing him. "What the? How the hell did u do that?"

"Ha I guess you didn't know that shadow clones are specialty."

"Don't get so cocky it's justa flesh wound."But Naruto also improved with chakura contol as well so he extend his chakura onto the kunia to depen the wound. Kisame felt more pain so he broke away though the barrier collapsed. Naruto was about to make a run for whenhe was surrounded by water yet again though now it looked like glass, he couldn't tell where Kisame was when he heard Sakura scream.

"Sakura! You Bastard I'll kill you both.

BACK TO SAKURA AND ITATCHI

Sakura was now against a tree now slightly bleeding with some bruises. "I want to know, why are you here and attacking me?'' She weakly replied.

"I'm here because I happen to know Sasuke is on his way here and your simply in my way."

All Sakura could do was gasp ,but not at the reply. No. It because of what she saw and heard. "Let her go." All she saw was a tall muscular man around her age with a deep warming voice.

" Sas-uke."

"Well well foolish little brother it looks like you came early and I was having fun to, oh well" He the threw Sakura to a tree andwas caught by to strong arms that gently set her down.

"Sakura, get some rest." She obeyed and blacked out to sleep.


	2. the battles begin

_**THIS IS CHAPTER 2 FOR "LOVE PULLS THROUGH" CHAPTTER 2-THE BATTLES BEGIN**_"Now Itachi tell me what is the meaning of this? Why are you here?" Sasuke stated enraged with anger as he laid Sakura down.

"Come now little brother you should know I'm here to finish you off. I thought you'd be a little happy to see me."said Itachi. Sasuke simply chuckled and replied,

"I'm happy to see you, So you can die! But I have another question. How did you know I was here? I knew you were looking for me , but..."

"I see no point in me explaining my self to you , since you want to know so badly I'll tell you. I thought that you would be a more worthy opponent once you killed Orochimaru, but then again I could be wrong ." With that statement he quickly drew four shuriken into each hand .Sasuke interpreted this so he made some hand signs and their battle began.MEANWHILENaruto was soon surrounded by Kisame clones. Naruto knew that Kisame was tempting him to use the "rasengan" to get through the clones and glass like barrier. But Naruto improved in strategizing so he just used his "shadow clone jutsu" to fight off the continues clones because he thought this jutsu had to use up his chakra sooner or later. Kisame didn't think Naruto would now these facts so he was shocked when Naruto was defeating the clones without the "rasengan" so the more that were defeated, the more created using his chakra. "God you dumb kid use the dam 'rasengan' so it'll be easier to take you to head quarters and extract the nine-tailed fox from you." Kisame couldn't stop saying that in his head because his chakra was getting low. Naruto kept fight in long and hard but still saving enough chakra to take-out Kisame when he was low. He knew it had to be soon.

After lots of fighting both had been wounded, someone would win this fight soon.Sasuke was finally ending things with Itachi. "You know brother I still can't believe why you would look for me only to shorten your life" Sasuke smirked. With this he swung is blade at Itachi when he caught it only to discover that it was a clone.

Not being able to dodge it, Itachi got a full blow of the chidori in the middle of his back. Not reacting he said his last words," I never imagened that my foolish little brother could beat me."

As Itachi fell forward Sasuke said, "I feel nothing for your death, you mean nothing to me." He picked up Sakura and gazed upon her face. "Sakura, I can finally return to my real home, to you." He toke her and headed to where he last heard Naruto.Kisame had used up to much chakra. "That's it I can only use hand-to-hand combat now." He realized the hand sign and jumped down from the tree he was in. "Wow you lasted longer than I thought.But you will still die."He should have been more careful because Naryto had the rasengan already made so he hit Kisame in the gut sending him flying into a tree.

"Hey dobe you should now better than to leave Sakura alone. But I must say that was impressive." Naruto turned only to see Sasuke holding Sakura smirking.

"Sasuke! Does this mean were going home? All of us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we are all going home."


End file.
